


Shin Megami Tensei ~ Nocturne ZERO

by Shio Moriyama (Chibiterasu_96)



Category: Devil May Cry, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: But are you surprised?, DMC4 Dante, Demifiend can talk, Demifiend is a girl, F/F, Futomimi is a hypocrite, Gen, Pixie is a more important character, Pixie x Hitoshura, Rejection of all reasons, Seeking the truth in Amala Labyrinth!, She's wearing a sports top, The Fiends are fought, Well more than the game allows anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiterasu_96/pseuds/Shio%20Moriyama
Summary: Naomi Kashima didn't expect for the world to end on the day she visited her teacher at the hospital.She also didn't expect upon her waking for there to be otherworldly power surging through her body, now marked by glowing tattoos... and the strange object protruding from the back of her neck.As the Demi-fiend, a being with a demon's body and a human heart, Naomi must decide the fate and future of the planet. Will she try her hand at Creation..? .Or choose the path of obliteration?She will soon realize that if one is to survive the chaos... they must learn to embrace it in turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this game, nor do I own ATLUS. I came up with this idea on a whim and also because I feel that a female Demi-fiend would be pretty badass. If you wish to co-author, please shoot me a message and I'll get back to you at my earliest convenience.

Hello AO3.

I'm incredibly honored to have been invited to this website community, and I'm very excited to explore the possibilities that I now have.

The first chapter is currently underway and I'm about in the middle or so in terms of progress. As I stated in my Note, please feel free to submit suggestions or even offer co-author help. Any aid will be greatly appreciated.

Again, I'm sorry that the first chapter isn't out yet, but as soon as it is, I will replace this with it. Similar notices will be posted at varying points if need be.

I'm very excited to begin this story, and I hope you will all enjoy it when I post. ^^

Sayonara~!

_Shio Moriyama_


End file.
